Seven Days
by xAngel of deathx
Summary: After inhaling a mysterious gas, Conan returns back to his normal self of Jimmy. With Dr. Agasa prediction that he has one week until he turns back into Conan again he plans to spend the week with Rachel, but when a crime appears that may help him solve..


_A/N: Ok I'm a huge case closed fan and really wanted to write a fan fic about it! This is my first fan fic for Case Close please read and review. Flames are accepted, if you don't like it I can't help that! Now on with the story. By the way I have watched the anime but never read the manga so I don't know that names these use in it. I'm sorry if you don't like the anime names. _

_Summary: Cohan is on a case and inhales a mysterious gas that make him turn back into Jimmy. Professor Agasa predicts he has one week before the affects wear off. Jimmy plans to take a break from mysteries during that time and spend time witch Rachel. Yet when a case arrives that may involve the people who shrunk him in the first place he may have to put Rachel aside and focus on solving the case and saving the people around him lives. _

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_SEVEN DAYS_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"_In life, only one truth prevails." _

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Case:1 File:1 _

_The mysterious gas_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Cohan, come on!" Cohan sighed and ignored Rachel, he had to finish watching his documentary on Sir Arthur Cohan Doyle. It was the first of a series airing that week only. 

"Sir Arthur Conan fame series of novels paved the pathway for many upcoming--" 

"Cohan! The awards start in less then an hour and you haven't even gotten ready!" Cohan looked at her and pouted. 

"But that was on Sir Arthur--"

"Conan Doyle, I know. Jeeze your just like Jimmy, both of you can't get enough of that guy." _Jee I wonder why, he was basically the greatest mystery writer ever. _

"If I miss this one I'll be lost when the next one comes on tomorrow!" he pleaded. She scuffed and folded her hands over her chest, never a good sign. 

"I highly doubt it, you probably know more then they do on him. Now get ready, dad's going to be here soon and if he comes and were not ready…" Cohan rolled his eyes, he knew alright. Richard was selfish and seemed to blame everything on him, no matter if he was being Jimmy or Cohan at the time. If they were late and Richard lost the award for best upcoming detective ( an award Jimmy had won the previous years and would have won that year…) there no doubt Cohan would be blamed. "Oh great, we don't have time for each of us to take a shower so lets hurry and take one together." Cohan face went red as his nose started to bleed, him and Rachel taking a shower together…! 

"Eh...hehe.." 

"Cohan come on!" She grabbed him and pulled him towards the bathroom. 

"No Rachel! You can't---Rachel really…" Rachel wasn't listening. "You're a girl and I'm a boy and--"

"Conan it fine, your just a kid after all." _But I'm not a kid Rachel!_ There was no way to escape, Cohan took a deep breath and closed his eyes. _Please never let Rachel find out I'm Cohan_… was his last thought before being pulled into the steamy depths of his heaven/hell. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OXOXO

"I can't believe this, what if I loose now? Why did you even bring that brat? He's bad luck!" Richard rambled on in the taxi, which moved like a snail through traffic. Cohan was still daze, his face still flushed in red. 

"Conan wouldn't open his eyes during the bath and then wouldn't let me wash him so it took longer," Rachel said, bring a fresh new blush to his face. Of course he wasn't going to open his eyes, unlike Richard he wasn't a pervert. 

"Oh, that's it, Conan you dog!" Richard laughed, making Conan roll his eyes at him immaturity. He was worse then Mitch, Amy, and George. 

"Moore you there? Moore, its Meguire." Moore stop laughing and searched himself before pulling out a walkie-talkie. 

"Moore here, what is the problem?" there was a bit of static before the response. 

"There been a murder down here at the awards, we need you here as soon as possible." Rachel gasp and Conan leaned forward and grabbed the walkie-talkie.

"Detective, who was it? Who was murdered?" He said, before Richard grabbed the walkie-talkie back and delivered a blow to Conan's head. 

"Cynthia, Cynthia Coff." 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OXOX

"Cynthia Coff, famous mystery writer and actress. One of the most talented women of our time," Detective Meguire said. Conan looked down at the body of Cynthia. It had been a sniper, someone had shot her in the head while she was delivering her acceptance speech. The bullet had lodge itself in her head and she laid sprawled across the stage. 

"I see, this is simple. I have already figured it out!" Richard announced, making Rachel and Conan roll there eyes. There was always a point in the first stages of a case where Richard had 'figured it out'. Here we go again, Conan sighed. Wishing for the millionth time that he was back to being Jimmy so he could be spared of hearing Richard ridiculous deductions. "I say it was a jealous rival who shot her once she accepted the award out of jealousy. You can tell by how messy the gun shot is that it wasn't done by a professional." Conan looked at the body, the bullet had been done by a professional. 

"But Richard, if it wasn't done by a professional how did they make a clear shot to the head from far away? They even made it perfect enough to make it work like the work of am amateur, but the slant of the bullet shows that this clearly wasn't done by an amateur," he said, pointing to the bullet wound. 

"He's right dad, I remember Jimmy teaching me a bit about this stuff one time," Rachel said. Richard glared down at Conan. 

"It could still be a jealous rival." 

"Wrong again, in Cynthia's latest book she writes this exact thing happening to her character Mary Charges, it's a copy cat."

"Amazing Conan, your right. In her latest book The Cats Cradle Mary was a famous actress who was killed by a craze murderer while she accepted her award. Now that I think of it even the bullet wound describe in the book matches this one," Detective Meguire filled in. 

"Yeah, that was my second guess." Everyone sweat dropped and turned away from Richard. 

"Conan I didn't know you read Cynthias books." Conan smiled and rubbed his head. 

"Yeah, it was interesting." Rachel gave her common 'your so cute' smile before turning back to her dad and Meguire. _I hate being treated like a kid… _

"Oh by the way Conan, I was wondering if you would mind staying with Doctor Agasa tonight." Rachel ask. 

"Yeah, no problem. What are you doing tonight?" he ask. Don't tell me she has a date! 

"Oh I have a date," she said, blushing. 

"WITH WHO!" Richard and Conan shouted at the same time. 

"Well Jimmy of course! He promised me two weeks ago that we could do something, it was the only way I'd let him off the phone." Conan turned away, oh yeah now he remembered. Rachel had started doing that crying thing again and he couldn't refuse her when she was crying do he made a deal to go on a date in two weeks. How did those weeks go by so fast? He was going to cancel with her two days ago, how had he forgot? She would hate him all over again for cancelling on the day again.

"I can't believe your going out with that little annoying boy! Why can't you pick someone smarter, someone whose not your father main rival?" Conan rolled his eyes. 

"Um guy, hate to break it too you but were on a case so…" Meguire said. 

"Oh yeah!" Richard scratched his head and laughed. "Ok leave it to me, Rachel you and Conan go home. No kids." 

"But you can't--"

"Come on Conan, you can help me prepare for my date." Conan shook his head. 

"But the case, we can't just leave--"

"You can solve all the cases you want when you grow up, but for now your just a kid so lets go." _But I'm not a kid….!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OXOXO

"Jimmy your not getting out of this, you promised me!" Rachel shouted in the phone, from what Conan could see she was close to tears. 

"I'm sorry Rachel I'm in the middle of a big case and…"

"Your always in a case! Yet you can always find time to see Conan or Doctor Agasa, why can't you find time to see me?" 

"Rachel, if I could I would but--"

"You don't want to see me? I'm just a nuisance. I understand." 

"No Rachel that's not--Click." Conan peek around the corner where he could hear Rachel crying_. Damn it, if only I wasn't a kid. I could prevent this! He watched as she sobbed and sobbed and until she finally wore herself into sleep. _

"_Rachel! You awake? Did you make dinner?" Richard voice rang through the house. _

"_SHHHH! Rachel is asleep," Conan said, entering the foyer. "Richard?"_

"_Shhh it will all be over soon." Conan looked up just in time to see a load of purple gas being sprayed in his face. _

_Hmm, it smells like Lilacs…. were his last thoughts before everything went black._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_XOXO_

_A/N: Reviews please? I think its pretty good, how about you?_


End file.
